jacktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
"Addressing the Cheating Scandal."
Summary "Addressing the Cheating Scandal" is a a DeviantArt Journal post from the 30th of November 2019, which shows the ever going one-man-crusade to get Jack's public image in a good light again. Transcript "I think it's about time I address this whole issue one last time to put it down for good. I've learned a valuable lesson about loyalty and faithfulness towards a significant other throughout this whole cheating scandal, but this whole thing has turned into even more of a disaster from public viewing and deliberate harassment. I want to address this whole issue personally. This entire fuck-up is my own personal business. I am totally and completely confused on why everyone close to me, my friends and fans, feels the need to get themselves involved in this. Bottom line, this is between me and Rudy ONLY! This is a borderline repeat of Bill Clinton's relationship with Monika Lewinsky in the 1990s. He was impeached, had his political career tainted, and everyone started jumping on Hillary for staying with him. Hillary even publicly stated that this whole ordeal was THEIR BUSINESS ONLY, and nobody apart from them had the right to discuss it. In anybody else's drama in a relationship, marriage, or other partnership, this would be a PERSONAL PROBLEM ONLY. Yet, this entire thing was released to the public, ruining me, my friendships, my career, and making it 100x worse. I'm honestly lucky to have a girlfriend like Rudy who will defend me and stick by me through thick and thin. She loves me, and I love her even more. Talk about anxiety, this has caused me a lot of personal grief and pain since it began. I'm not taking this lightly at all, but you have to understand something. I'm only human. And like any human, I have my own flaws and mistakes. I am absolutely confused as to why there are now so many people out there who are so judgemental of me now, and want me gone. These are former friends and fans mind you, and it's hard to believe that NONE of these people attacking me have never made a mistake in their lives. Going back, these people honestly do not have the right to get involved in a personal problem such as relationship drama. This is business between me and Rudy ONLY! Nobody else, and it pains me that nobody can see that. I also want to address the pedophilia accusations. Yes, the minor involved in this scandal was 14, but I was 17. Although I turned 18 a couple days later, this does not apply. In a court of law, I would still be seen as 17, therefore this is NOT pedophilia. Cheating is one thing, but being a pedophile is another, and I am clearly not that. I hope you all understand my standpoint on this whole issue. All I ask for is closure and the time for me to resolve this with Rudy personally. The individuals attacking and harassing me and Rudy do not have the right to get involved in personal drama. Thank you. -Jacktropolis" Things to note * Jack brings politics into the statement by relating his situation with the situation that 42nd President Bill Clinton had with Monika Lewinsky in the 1990's. * This post was most likely made for people to feel bad for Jack and either leave him alone, or support him again. Category:Judgement Day